


And He Can Make Me So Hot

by Rinusagitora



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Renji Shuuhei and Rangiku have like 3 paragraphs pffft, Smut, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably not the best way to start off their relationship, but it's not the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Can Make Me So Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Cola by Lana Del Rey. Probably for @izuru-ru on tumblr?

She’d never found any enjoyment in alcohol consumption. It only made her sad and she hated the hangovers it gave her the morning after and she hated how _out of control_  it made her feel.

But it was-- ... she actually didn’t remember why Rangiku had gathered them, but she doubted they actually needed a reason to _drink,_  even if she was the only one to _not_  partake in booze and the only one to partake in the snacks she’d so lovingly prepared...

Though, Izuru had stolen a morsel or two, and had touched _much less_  alcohol than she’d heard he could consume. She didn’t think poorly of him either way-- she wasn’t the biggest fan of drunks but Izuru wasn’t a mean drunk so she’d decided not to dwell on it-- but it prompted close observation to try to figure out his odd behavior. She cared about him, after all. Loved him even. She just wanted to make sure he was okay...

“Heyyyyy, ‘Zuru,” Rangiku slurred. She used one hand as support as she leaned over the table and pointed at Izuru with the other with a sake bottle still in-hand. A serious expression had settled over her features, unusual for Rangiku and especially in a party atmosphere. “Y’were talkin’ ‘bout the _thing_ earlier-- now’sss your chaaaaance!”  


She raised a curious brow at Rangiku, and then turned her gaze to Izuru who bore an absolutely _horrified_  expression accompanied by a blush.

“Wait---” Renji hiccuped, “what?”  


“’Zuru and I were talking and he says wants to _eat_  Momo, but he _obviously_  needs a push in th’ right direction.” Rangiku giggled. She swore the majority of her blood supply flooded her face, accompanied by a messy mix of emotions and a myriad of questions.  


Shuuhei whistled, and then Izuru, possibly in humiliation, chucked her crackers at them as if it would shut them up. Instead, they only laughed and fairly boisterously, and she marveled at the stark contrast between Izuru’s pale blond hair to his then crimson skin-- he was so pale and it was _so easy_  for his face to color... Then again, it was awfully cute whenever she could get him to blush.

She decided to follow after Izuru. She wasn’t entirely sure why-- it would normally ruin a friendship. But she supposed that if true, it wasn’t _entirely_  unrequited. Izuru was handsome in his own right-- with a jawline men ought to kill over and the bluest eyes... Oh, and how long had she loved him? It felt like _centuries_  at times.

“Kira-kun!” She shouted. He disappeared with shunpo, and she cussed as she took after him. _Lord,_  he was as bad as she was at times... She cornered him in a shortcut in the fourth division-- he was headed home, she figured. If he wanted to escape, then he did a terrible job of it-- she knew where he lived _and_  where he kept his spare key.

“Kira-kun, wait for me! I’m not angry!” She called again, and she watched as he stumbled. She caught up with him, caught him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him back to his feet before he face-planted into the pavement.

“Wait, what?” He said lamely, and she nearly laughed.  


“We’re adults.” She said, and she gave him a brief smile. “We can figure this out as fast or as slow as we want, and we can start wherever we want.” Granted, it didn’t make sense. It was always best to start from the _beginning,_  but nothing in their life had ever made sense so it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary if they started out naked in his quarters. Which was probably paradoxical of her to say on some level, but she decided there were other matters she should dwell on instead.  


Izuru looked at their sandals. Oh, his face was still so _red,_  it was sweet.

“I-I can---” he cleared his throat, “I can walk you home, if you want.”  


“I think we’re closer to your place.” She said, and she swore his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. “What? I’m a consenting adult. If you don’t want to do _it,_  then I’ll just sleep on your couch or something.” She shrugged, and then her own face felt hot. “I-I mean, if you want to try this at all...”  


“I do.” Izuru mumbled. He offered her his arm then, and then she delicately tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow with a smile shared between them. They _briskly_  strolled through the fourth and into the third, into its barracks. With each step, her stomach seemed to churn as reality set in. Oh _Lord,_  they may really fuck...  


She swallowed as they came to his door, suddenly very warm under her uniform. Though she smiled as Izuru fumbled with his keys. How cute, she thought. He was as nervous as she was.

Once in private, it seemed even more tense between them. The nervous tense. The ‘I’m so scared of fucking up with you’ tense. She held her hands to her chest and popped her knuckles-- a nervous habit she’d had since forever.

“W-we can wait...” He told her, though he loomed over her as if he was about to kiss her, as if he _needed_  permission to kiss her. “If you want...”

Her hand found the back of his neck, and she pulled him down for a kiss that wasn’t chaste or lewd-- rather just sloppy. A way to test the waters. But they found a rhythm, his arms held her close by her waist and her hands tangled in his _silky_  hair. Pretense shed in privacy, it quickly became more impassioned; at some point her tongue had found its way into his mouth, he’d backed her up against the wall and looped her legs around his hips, she’d pulled his hand to her breast. She could feel him half-mast against him, and it stroked her ego as much as it aroused her.

“Let’s...” she breathed as he kissed across her jaw, “let’s take this somewhere _easier._ ” She _so_  wouldn’t have her first time since Aizen against a _wall._  “B-bedroom.” She continued.

Izuru didn’t protest, only carried her by her thighs across his quarters, and she kissed the artery in his neck. She hoped it would leave a _bright red hickey._

He nearly fell on his futon. He made quick work of her sash with his teeth, thrown somewhere she didn’t care to look because _Lord_  his jawline was so _strong,_  and they _both_  impatiently undressed her.

She’d always been a little self-conscious of her scar. A ropy, purple keloid just above what was of her cleavage. It was bigger in the back, despite Unohana-taichou’s efforts. But Izuru seemed occupied by other things than her scar which she was so _thankful_  for.

She undressed him, less frenzied because he seemed preoccupied shoving his tongue down her throat which made it difficult. But his state of dress didn’t seem to be pertinent to his plans, she thought as he firmly held her by her hips and rolled onto his back. She grunted as she landed on his teeth when he set her on his face, but the hurt was quickly soothed as he licked through her lips.

She moaned, cared not to stifle the noise as _heat_  rippled through her insides. Her fingers found their way back into his hair, combed his bangs from his bluest eyes and she shuddered with a groan as he stared up at her as if she was the only thing he wanted then.

“Oh _god yes..._ ” She moaned, and it was then he reached _into_  her. She swore she felt his tongue tickle her diaphragm. It made her lose her breath and a scream was lost in her throat as he pet her insides. Her back arched, _Lord_  when had it become so _hot?_  She tried to remind herself to not dig her nails into his scalp, especially when he’d found a particularly reactive bundle of nerves she hadn’t known existed, but she’d seemed to have lost most of her rationality against his lips.

“ _Oh Izuru,_ ” She whined. Her head lolled back as she gasped for air, and she pushed him into her despite their position’s assistance as if to satisfy the deep _itch_  she’d never been able to scratch on her own, not like Izuru could at least. _Lord,_  she wished they’d pulled their heads out of their asses _sooner._

She cussed, suddenly overcome by waves of _heat_  and euphoria. “Don’t stop. Oh God, please _don’t stop..._ ” She pleaded. And he didn’t, not even when she lost feeling outside of him for something like an eternity but _not long enough._

Izuru helped her off his face moments later. A trail of her cum dripped between them before he swallowed it, it made her dizzy to watch...

And she sat in his lap as he sat up, played with the precum that dripped down his swollen member as he kissed her with the taste of her cum on his lips. She gripped him then, _gently_  because she wasn’t sure of his pain threshold, and pulled away to watch. A voyeuristic part of her perhaps, but it was more fun when she watched her partner climax.

She had him a puddle of nerves and curses within minutes, and she briefly wondered how long she’d lasted until her hand was coated with opaque almost-goo. She giggled when thin trails of his ejaculate hung between him and her hand. She’d lick it off, but it just seemed terribly unsexy to lick it off her _palm._

Izuru wordless bundled up his hakama and wiped her hand clean before he tossed it aside again. He’d laid them down across his futon, and she wouldn’t complain, even if he hadn’t kissed her like it was the singular best day of his life. She wrapped them in his comfortable as he affectionately wrapped himself around her, laid another kiss on his lip, before she closed her eyes to sleep next to him.


End file.
